Despedida de soltero
by unnombrecualquiera
Summary: Faltan tres días para que casey y Dawson se casen. Antonio y algunos chicos de la 51 se llevan (no sin antes convencer a Dawson) a Casey esos últimos tres días para pasar juntos sus últimos momentos de soltería


Cuando vio a Severide entrar por la puerta de la casa 51 con esa sonrisa, él no sabía muy bien si tener miedo o no, quedaban tres días para que Dawson y él se casaran. Y su amigo y padrino de boda, estaba preparando su despedida de soltero.

-Caaaasey! – cantó Severide, acercándose a el y pasando el brazo por su hombro- Esta noche salimos.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó con temor Casey

- tu no te preocupes - Severide comenzó a andar llevándose consigo a Casey

- pero…- Casey le siguió

- Confía en mí.- terminó el teniente moreno - Hey, Dawson! - llamó a su compañera, la cual estaba bajando de la ambulancia. - te secuestro a tu chico unos días.

- ¿Unos días, cuantos días son?- preguntó Dawson.

- Pueeees, ¿tres? - preguntó con una sonrisa inocente Severide.

-¿TRES?- Exclamaron la pareja a la vez

- Ey, Ey, mantened la calma. - Severide levantó las manos

- ¿Que mantengamos la calma? ¡Nos casamos en tres días!- gritó Dawson, llamando la atención de los demás bomberos.

- Lo sé, pero lo traeremos a vuelta a tiempo. – Severide estaba empezando a tener miedo de esa mujer

- ¿Quienes lo traeréis a tiempo? – dijo Dawson muy lentamente, controlando el enfado.

- Pues…- Severide miro a su alrededor, viendo como casi todos sus compañeros estaban con miedo de Dawson. – Eh… El jefe, Mills, Herrmann y Antonio.

- ¿Tu sabias algo? – Se giro hacia su futuro marido

- Yo- yo no sabia nada – tartamudeó Casey

- Gabby, ellos lo cuidaran, Severide no dejará que le pase nada.- dijo Shay

- Ésta bien. – dijo Dawson besando a Casey y alejándose de ellos. – Voy a hablar con mi hermano.

- Es cosa mía, o Dawson esta cambiada- preguntó Herrmann

- Gabby esta nerviosa, ten en cuenta que nos casamos en tres días. -Comentó Casey

Unos quince minutos más tarde Antonio se acercó a Severide.

- Hola, ¿has visto a mi hermana?- preguntó extrañado Antonio - Me ha mandado un mensaje, diciendo que tiene que verme urgentemente. -¿Ha pasado algo?

- Verás…- Empezó el

- Antonio, ven fuera ahora mismo- dijo Dawson cogiendo a su hermano del brazo y arrastrándolo fuera de la estación

- Lo siento- dijo Severide

Aparte de eso, no pasó nada destacable en la casa 51, al fin llegó la hora en la que Severide, y Antonio (ya que Severide no se atrevía a ir solo) fue a recoger a Casey a su casa, para iniciar el viaje para celebrar la despedida de soltero.

- Más os vale que me lo traigáis de una sola pieza y a tiempo - les riñó Dawson

- Sí hermanita - dijo Antonio agarrando el brazo izquierdo de Casey

- ¿Dónde vais a ir? - preguntó agarrando el otro brazo de su prometido

- eso es una sorpresa. – Contestó enseguida Antonio

- No haréis una despedida, en plan The Hangover?- preguntó Dawson

- Espero que no. – se rió Severide

- No tiene gracia, Severide. – Dijo Dawson empujando de Casey hacia dentro de la casa.

- Gabby, cariño, no pasará nada, ni Kelly ni los chicos dejarán que pasé nada malo, además, viene también el jefe y tu hermano. – dijo Casey

- Te prometemos que le cuidaremos - dijo Severide con cara de inocente

- Llamadme cuando lleguéis - dijo Dawson aflojando el brazo que tenia sobre Casey.

- Te quiero- dijo Casey besando a Dawson y cogiendo la mochila. – Llegaremos a tiempo

- Shay vendrá luego a quedarse estos días contigo. – Dijo Severide

- Genial! - Sonrió Gabby dejándolos marchar, no antes de hacerles jurar que llegarían a tiempo.

Casey, Severide y Antonio se reunieron con los otros tres en casa de Herrmann, ya que iban en el coche de este y emprendieron el viaje, llevaban un par de horas de viaje, cuando pararon en un pequeño Hotel, de una sola planta con vistas al lago Michigan. Consiguieron una suite, en la que poder estar todos juntos, Casey bajó a recepción a Dawson para hacerle saber que estaba bien, ya que los teléfonos no tenían cobertura. Se cambiaron y se fueron a dormir para prepararse para el día siguiente. Estaban tan cansados que se levantaron tarde al otro día, pero enseguida después de desayunar, empezaron a disfrutar del día. Pescaron, hicieron senderismo, incluso tiraron a Mills al agua, se hizo de noche y volvieron al hotel para cenar, vieron un rato la televisión mientras bebían cerveza y comían aperitivos.

- Tengo una sorpresa- dijo Severide sacando de la mochila la Xbox.

- ¿Que juegos tienes?- preguntó Casey

- Mmm..., el GTA V, Callo f Duty, Assassin´s Creed…- dijo sacándolos

- ¡Eres mi héroe!- rió Casey

Así se pasaron unas cinco horas, jugando, riéndose, comiendo y bebiendo, al final poco a poco se fueron acostando todos.

Sobre las cuatro de la madrugada, el jefe Boden se levantó para ir al baño, cuando vio humo en la habitación, miró por toda la habitación, para ver si había fuego en la habitación, pero al no ver nada, se asomó por la puerta y casi le da un infarto por lo que vio. El pasillo estaba en llamas, había huéspedes huyendo de sus habitaciones.

- CHICOS, LEVANTAROS AHORA MISMO. –gritó Boden

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Severide

-Fuego. –simplemente dijo Boden, no hizo falta mucho más para que todos salieran de la cama y se pusieran manos a la obra. –Vamos a ver si hay alguien atrapado, no quiero heroísmos, ya que no llevamos protección. A ver Severide, Antonio y Casey a la derecha, Mills, Herrmann y yo, izquierda. Ayudemos a quien podamos y tened cuidado.

- Bomberos, ¡gritad! – gritó el jefe Boden.

- Socorro, estamos aquí- se escuchó cuando abrió la ultima puerta. –Chicos, aquí hay alguien. – Llamo a sus compañeros, que estaba mirando en las otras habitaciones.

Los tres compañeros entraron en la habitación y vieron a una madre con un bebé. Ambos muy asustados.

- vamos, señora, salgamos de aquí. – dijo Herrmann agarrando a la mujer por el brazo. –Todo saldrá bien

- Creí que eran bomberos –dijo la señora

- somos bomberos en Chicago, salgamos. –dijo Mills.

- Hay alguien- escucharon gritar a un hombre desde dentro de una habitación, Casey, Severide y Antonio, que estaban llegando al final del pasillo, se acercaron donde estaba el hombre gritando.

- Señor, ¿está herido?- preguntó Severide, mientras que Antonio y Casey miraban por la habitación.

- No, solo sáquenme de aquí- dijo el hombre.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- pregunto un bombero

- Sí, soy Wallace Boden, jefe de la casa 51 de Chicago, hemos hecho un primer barrido para sacar victimas, en teoría no había nadie, pero al no ir protegido no sabría decirte- dijo Boden

- Soy Jake Robbins, muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda jefe- le dio la mano Boden.

- Por cierto, ¿me puedes decir la hora? – preguntó Boden

- Claro. – Miro el reloj- son las 8 menos cuarto

- ¿Qué?- exclamó asustado Casey.-¡Hace una hora y media que teníamos que haber salido!. No voy a llegar, no voy a llegar…

- ¿Que le pasa?- preguntó Jake

- tenemos que llegar en 2 horas a Chicago para que el -Mills señaló a Casey- Se case.

- Vale, esto es lo que haremos, esta casa de bomberos, no tiene casi llamadas, es más, es la primera llamada en 5 días, por lo que os puedo llevar hasta la siguiente casa, que esta a una hora más o menos, allí conozco a alguien que os puede llevar si no tienen mucha faena.

- A partir de allí, puedo llamar a mis compañeros para que vengan a buscarnos. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, de verdad.- dijo Antonio

- Te debo la vida- Casey abrazo a Jake

- Si vas por Chicago no dudes en venir a la 51

- Los compañeros estamos para esto, da igual de que casa seamos, nos tenemos que ayudar entre nosotros- sonrió Jake. – Y felicidades tío. – dijo a Casey

Así lo hicieron, todos agarraron sus trajes del maletero de Herrmann y Jake los llevo hasta la siguiente casa y allí se arreglaron y se montaron en la furgoneta de la policía de Chicago donde Lindsay les estaba esperando.

-Gracias. -Dijo Antonio. – ¿Puedes hacer que mi hermana no me mate?

- ¡Faltaría más!- dijo Lindsay- subid- Ey Hola cariño- beso a Severide

- ¿Estáis juntos?- preguntó Herrmann

- Sí, desde hace unas semanas, ella es mi acompañante- rió Severide

- No habrá ningún sitio donde acompañarte si no llegamos a tiempo. Dijo Casey- Por favor vámonos.

Una vez que el último había subido al coche, Lindsay puso las sirenas y volvieron a Chicago. Contra todo pronóstico llegaron a tiempo.

-¿Por que habéis venido en un coche de policía?- preguntó en el banquete de bodas Gabriela Casey a Antonio. – ¿sabes qué?, no quiero saberlo.

FIN


End file.
